Free Fall
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #9. Best read as a follow-up to Weekend at Blaine's, but the smut can be enjoyed on its own. Some lighthearted Hudmel family drama, and the intimacy gets intense for Kurt and Blaine. Pease read the A/N before proceeding!


**A/N: **So this was going to mostly be all intimacy and feelings laced with a bit of faux-angst and a dash of smut, but then the boys decided that it would also include some light bondage, so there's that too. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written and I probably should have broken it up into chapters but oh fucking well. It is what it is.

FYI- If you haven't read Weekend at Blaine's, parts of this (particularly the beginning) will be confusing. I imagine you could probably still enjoy it for its awkward, fluffy, smutty, slightly kinky nature, though. You can also just cut to the chase and scroll down to the smut if you so desire.

Luckily, not too much of the Shiftings 'verse has been blatantly jossed by canon _yet. _I have a feeling that that may change very soon, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Free-Fall <strong>

* * *

><p>If listening to his voicemail on the way home hadn't worked Kurt into a state of ever-increasing mild panic, then the arguing he could hear emanating from Burt's back office at Hummel Tires &amp; Lube certainly would have done the job nicely all on its own.<p>

Oh, God. Finn.

Kurt momentarily contemplated simply going and changing into his coveralls and finding a project to work on. He could pretend that he hadn't heard them and didn't know they were there.

He was about to do just that, when Finn's voice sailed above Burt and Carole's behind the door.

"You don't understand. You _told_ me to look out for Kurt, and Kirkpatrick was-"

"Hello, everyone!" Kurt called out a little too loudly, the sing-song of his voice ever so slightly too shrill as he burst through the door. He looked at Finn and allowed his eyes to widen dramatically.

"Finn, what _happened_ to you? I heard that you were in a fight, but-"

"He wasn't in a fight," Burt said evenly. He was leaning against a shelving unit and allowing his eyes to slowly flicker back and forth between Kurt and Finn, and Kurt felt his chest tighten.

Because Burt Hummel was not a stupid man.

"In fact, Kurt, I'm starting to wonder if you had anything to do with this."

Kurt swallowed hard, trying his best to look shocked and offended, but he could sense that he was missing his mark. Glancing over to Carole didn't help, because she looked every bit as suspicious as his father.

"Did something happen? Because after all that stuff with Karofsky, you _promised _me you would talk to me if anyone else was giving you a hard time. If something's been going on, I shouldn't have to find out about it this way."

"No. I don't even _know_ Aaron Kirkpatrick," Kurt insisted, looking around the room desperately, unsure of what he actually wanted. He didn't want to hang Finn out to dry, but he also hadn't asked Finn to charge into an ice cream parlor and beat the crap out of someone on his behalf.

"Huh," Burt said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Because you seem to know his name. I don't think I mentioned it in my message, Kurt."

"No-you-I-but-" Kurt was sure that the panic was beginning to show in his eyes, and fuck, there _must_ be some way to salvage this.

Finally, Carole sighed deeply and spoke. "All right, boys. How about you just tell us what the heck is going on here. _Please."_

Kurt and Finn exchanged nervous glances. There was no way out of this completely, that much had become evident. All of a sudden, Kurt decided that the best he could hope for was damage control, and the _worst_ thing that could happen would be his father and Carole finding out about the party or, God forbid, the _video._

"He just...I guess he was saying some things about Blaine and me," Kurt supplied feebly.

"Like what kind of things?" Burt asked.

"Um, just...like, things about their private lives, I guess?" Finn ventured nervously. "_Disrespectful_ things," he added, seeming impressed by his own word choice.

"It's kind of embarrassing, Dad," Kurt added softly, hoping that the awkward subject matter would encourage his father to leave well enough alone.

Burt and Carole exchanged a look.

"All right. I think I need to have another talk with Aaron's father, then."

"_No!" _Kurt and Finn both yelped.

"What are you not telling us?" Carole demanded.

Kurt wasn't sure what he would have said even if Puck _hadn't_ chosen that moment to burst into the office.

"Mr. Hummel, Mrs...oh, hell, _Carole,_look, please don't be pissed at Finn, you don't-"

"Puckerman, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Kurt hissed.

Carole sighed. "Noah, we already know. The boys told us."

Puck's eyes widened. "Seriously? Man, that takes balls. Didn't know you had it in you, Hummel. My mom would probably have a heart attack if she'd seen – oh, no offense Mr. Hummel, I just meant-"

"Puck, shut _up," _Kurt snapped.

"No, Noah, this is interesting. What exactly about this situation would give your mom a heart attack?" Burt asked.

"Well, obviously the vid...uh...I mean, actually, I'm not sure." Puck fidgeted under Kurt's malicious glare and Finn's wide stare of horror.

Burt gave Kurt a long, hard look.

"Carole, would you mind taking Finn and Noah home? I need to have a word with my boy."

"Of course," Carole answered. "Let's go, boys. I think we could stand to have a little talk too, hmmm?"

As they filed past him, Puck muttered "sorry," under his breath, to which Kurt replied "I swear to you Puckerman, I will find a way to _end_ you," his voice not quite as quiet as perhaps it should have been.

When they were finally alone in the office, Kurt looked up at his father nervously. Burt sighed.

"Look, Kurt, I know something is going on here and I've got the feeling that it's something I should know. Now, we've always been straight with each other and I don't want that to change now. So can we just get this over with already?"

Kurt sighed and pulled a plastic chair away from the wall, sitting down gingerly. Burt moved away from the shelves and sat down at his desk, facing Kurt.

Kurt looked at him. "You're going to be mad," he said.

Burt nodded. "Okay, yeah, that's probably true."

"And you're going to be _disappointed_ in me. And it's going to make me feel guilty."

Burt ran a hand down his face and sighed deeply. "All right, I can see why you don't want to tell me if it's something like that."

Kurt thought for a moment. "This weekend, Blaine and I went to a party." This was close enough to the truth. If he told his father that the party had been _at_ Blaine's house, Burt would probably feel morally obligated to call Blaine's parents, and then Blaine and Lila would get into trouble, and there was really no need to drag them into this if it could be avoided.

Burt studied him. "What kind of party was this?"

"A big party," Kurt answered, his gaze falling to his lap.

"Was there drinking?"

"Yes."

"Did you drink?"

"Yes."

"What about Blaine?"

Kurt looked back up at his father. "Why does that matter?"

"It matters, Kurt. You boys didn't drive, did you?"

"No! No, we took a taxi back to Blaine's."

"Okay. Well, that's good. I'm not impressed that you were drinking, but at least you stayed off the road. So what else?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away. "Look, Dad, we didn't know-"

"Kurt," Burt said firmly.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, fine. Well, Blaine and I...we had a few drinks, and just...well, it was a party, Dad. And it was safe for us. I mean, we weren't the only gay people there, and other people were kissing, and I wanted that too. _We_ wanted that too. It's not something that Blaine and I can do in public settings very often, and we weren't feeling terribly inhibited, so...we were kind of...making out." Kurt felt his cheeks light on fire, and he absolutely, positively could not even _think_ about looking at his father after saying the words "making out." It was utterly out of the question.

Burt didn't say anything. He seemed to be waiting for Kurt to continue. The silence was agonizing.

"And...and, we didn't know, Dad, I swear we _didn't know,_ but I guess someone had a camera on their phone. And they filmed us, and I guess Aaron Kirkpatrick put the video on facebook, and that's why Finn and Puck went after him."

Kurt exhaled slowly, and when the silence had dragged on for as long as he could bear, he peeked up at his father tentatively.

Burt's elbows were resting on the desk and his fingers were tented in front of his forehead, obscuring his face.

"Dad?" Kurt finally ventured in a tiny voice.

Burt didn't move from his current position. "When you say 'making out,' Kurt..."

Oh, God.

"I just...kissing, Dad."

"Just kissing?"

"Um."

"'Cause if it's just kissing I think I should see this video."

"_What?" _Kurt shrieked. He was not proud of the pitch that he reached.

Burt lowered his arms and looked at him. "Kurt, this is serious, okay? You're telling me this thing is on the internet, and I'm not too old to know that once something's on the internet, it's _out there._ Any old fucking pervert could..." Burt trailed off and clenched his jaw. Kurt stared at him. His father almost _never_ swore in his presence.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Look, Dad, it isn't...there's nothing really _graphic_, but it was more...than just kissing. And can I _please _not give you any more details than that? Because this is already the most mortifying moment of my entire life."

"You're telling _me,_" Burt muttered.

They sat in silence again for a few moments, which gave Kurt the opportunity to think about how utterly sick to his stomach he was.

Finally, Burt heaved a sigh. "All right, look. I understand that things got out of hand. But I trusted you, Kurt, and you kind of screwed that up with all this."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Burt held his hand up.

"Now, I know that you and Blaine have been...physical with each other. I'm guessing probably for awhile."

Kurt muttered an answer and Burt had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said...this weekend was our first time. Not...not at the party. But...I mean, we waited, Dad. When you talked to me about...all this, I listened to you. I love Blaine."

"I know," Burt said, his voice softening. "I mean, I think I told you to wait until you were 30, and I can't say that a part of me doesn't wish that were somehow possible, but when I told you you could spend the weekend at your boyfriend's place, I didn't exactly think you guys would be playing parcheesi. But...I _trusted_ you, Kurt."

Kurt looked his father in the eye, and saw exactly what he had feared more than anything else.

Disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kurt whispered.

"But I want to be clear about what it is that's upsetting me here. It isn't that you're having sex. It's that you went to a party, and you both got drunk, and _because of that,_ this video happened, and that is something that could seriously compromise your safety. There's a _reason_ why your stepmother and I have the rules we do, Kurt. You may not believe me, but I was your age once too."

Kurt simply nodded, his eyes downcast, burning with shame.

"Now, I'm going to have to call Blaine's parents-"

Kurt's head snapped up. "Dad, _no. _You can't-"

"I won't tell them about the video," Burt added quickly, "because I don't see what good knowing that will do them, and it isn't like you boys did it on purpose, but I am telling them about the party. I'd expect the same from them if the tables were turned."

Kurt swallowed hard but nodded.

This well and truly sucked.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't decide if being grounded with Finn was better than being grounded alone or far, far worse. It was certainly entertaining at times – being grounded in the Hummel home meant no cell phone or internet, so Kurt was effectively cut off from all other social interaction, and Finn was someone to talk to. It also meant no television or video games, however, which had Finn stomping around the house wailing <em>"I'm bored!"<em> at increasingly frequent intervals.

At least they hadn't taken away his ipod. Though his ability to drown Finn out only worked when Finn wasn't throwing his unwashed body on top of piles of carefully draped clothes on Kurt's bed while he attempted to organize his closet.

By the end of the first week, Kurt had snapped more than once.

They were both grounded for two weeks. Kurt was firmly convinced that two weeks was nowhere near enough for Finn- if he hadn't acted so rashly, after all, Burt would never have gotten the truth out of Kurt. Finn, on the other hand, was outraged that he was receiving a punishment at all, since he had been "defending Kurt's honor."

That is what he had said. In those exact words.

Kurt had kind of lost his mind at that, and his reaction included a mortifying-in-hindsight episode of screaming, wherein he may have belted out such eloquent phrases as "How many times do I have to tell you, Finn, I don't have a _fucking vagina!"_

But that first week also brought a wonderful surprise. Blaine had written him a letter.

After giving the boys their consequences, Burt and Carole had given them each ten minutes to let their friends know that they would not be available for the next two weeks before handing over their phones. Kurt had used his allotted time to send out a mass text and then call Blaine. He felt a bit bad about continuing to neglect his friends, but the one silver lining to his punishment was that he would not have to face up to any of them in the immediate aftermath of the video either.

He'd told Blaine what had happened and warned him that Burt was going to call his parents. Blaine seemed less concerned with his parents finding out (they had always been far more lenient than either Burt or Carole) and more concerned with the fact that they wouldn't be seeing one another for two weeks.

And yeah, Kurt had to admit that that was the worst part.

After months of fooling around, he had finally lost his virginity to Blaine, and now they couldn't see or even talk to each other for two whole weeks. They only had a month left before school started as it was, and now that time had been cut in half.

Kurt had been lying on his bed moping and wondering which great tragic romance his life most closely resembled at the moment when Burt had knocked softly at his door and brought him the letter.

"You got something from Blaine," Burt said, frowning slightly. Kurt sat up and stared at the envelope in his hand hopefully.

"Christ, Kurt, I'm not a _monster,_" Burt muttered, handing him the letter.

Kurt stared at it for a moment, trailing his fingers across the envelope. It was good-quality; it actually looked like handmade paper, with an inconsistent texture and different-colored fibers threaded throughout. It was addressed to Kurt in dark black ink, his name written out in Blaine's careful script.

Kurt traced his name with his index finger. Blaine had written it there, and probably within the last day or two. Kurt sighed deeply and smiled slightly and then opened the letter.

It was long and rambling, but he could _hear_ Blaine's voice as he read it, and he couldn't stop the intense, aching smile from staying permanently plastered to his face the whole time.

Because Blaine had written him a _love letter._ There was nothing else to call it.

They had given each other sweet notes, of course, and sent each other flirtatious emails and texts, but this was something completely different. It was hand-written and Kurt had actually received it in the mail, received it during a time that they were _forbidden from contacting one another._ It was so epic and romantic that it made his toes curl.

And this letter was also different because they hadn't gone for any length of time without seeing one another since...well, since long before they started dating. They had been spending time together on a daily basis almost since the day they met.

And in the letter, Blaine was _pining_ for him.

A lot of the letter was conversational, but there were particular passages that Kurt couldn't help reading over and over again.

_I miss you so much, Kurt. I can't believe it hasn't even been a week since I've seen you. It feels like its been years. Every morning this week I wake up and the first thing I think of doing is calling you and then I remember I can't, and to be honest it's made me cry a couple of times._

And:

_I love you. I don't know how I can love you this much, and sometimes it kind of scares me. But not in a bad way. It scares me because I realize how much power it gives you, how vulnerable it makes me. You could break me into a million little pieces with the slightest effort if you wanted to. But then I remember how much I trust you, and I'm glad that you have that power. Because it's what makes our connection real, and it makes the trust really mean something._

And:

_I miss talking to you and seeing you smile most of all, but I miss your body too. You have such a fantastic body, Kurt. Why don't I have a picture of you naked? How is it that I've actually neglected to think of that? You have the most perfect ass in the history of creation. I just want to feel your body in my arms when I fall asleep. I miss having you in my bed and the only problem with having had you there is that now it feels empty without you._

When he'd read the letter in its entirety three times and his favorite passages more times than he'd bothered to count, Kurt fell back onto his bed with a dreamy sigh.

He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of mailing Blaine a letter. And it was so adorably fitting that Blaine _had._

They wrote each other every day for the rest of Kurt's grounding. Blaine had only been grounded for a week, and he confessed to driving as close to Kurt's house as he dared on one occasion and sitting on a bench down the road and writing, just so he could be closer to him.

It was terribly romantic.

Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine again when his punishment was finally lifted, but there was something else there too. Something unexpected.

He felt _nervous_ about seeing Blaine.

It didn't make any sense, but the mere idea of seeing him made his gut twist half-pleasantly, his appetite disappearing completely.

* * *

><p>When Burt finally handed Kurt's phone and car keys back to him after a solemn talk about giving Kurt the chance to "earn back their trust" Kurt simply stared at the objects in his hands.<p>

He could call Mercedes or Tina or Brittany or even Lauren or Santana. He could delay seeing Blaine even further, maybe take some of the girls out for coffee so he could talk about what he was feeling.

The problem was, none of them would want to talk about it. They would want to talk about the video. And Kurt most certainly wasn't in the mood for _that._

He was in the mood to see his boyfriend. He was in the mood to hear Blaine's voice and watch the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He was in the mood to undress him and kiss him everywhere.

Kurt bit his lip, sitting down on the living room couch to let the fear battle the longing. He wasn't putting his money on either for the win.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Finn asked, already halfway out the door. "Punishment's _over, _Kurt! You're a free man!"

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, actually stepping back into the house.

"I'm scared to see Blaine," Kurt blurted before he could stop himself.

Finn furrowed his brow. "That's...weird, dude."

Kurt sighed again. "I know. Aren't you a little bit nervous to see Rachel?"

Finn snorted. "Hell, no. All I have to do is listen to her talk until she stops long enough for me to start making out with her. Why would I be nervous about that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You two have _such _a healthy relationship."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not _afraid_ of her!"

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again.

"Jesus, Kurt, just call him," Finn muttered as he walked out the door. "I don't know _what_ the hell your problem is."

Kurt didn't know what the hell his problem was either.

After sitting there for another few minutes, Kurt finally pulled out his phone to send Blaine a text.

_Hey, there. Miss me?_

Blaine's response was almost instantaneous.

_Oh my God. Will you come over? Are you allowed to come over?_

Kurt smiled, feeling his cheeks flush slightly.

_I'll be there in an hour._

* * *

><p>The twisting in his gut had only gotten more violent and insistent by the time Kurt found himself approaching Blaine's front door, and then suddenly the door was open and Blaine was there, watching Kurt make his way up the path and onto his front porch.<p>

"Hi," Blaine breathed when Kurt got close, and his smile was kind of shy, just like after their very first kiss.

"Hi," Kurt answered, and then stood in front of Blaine, unsure of how to proceed.

Blaine gave a small, nervous laugh. "I don't know why this is weird," he said, training his gaze on Kurt's shoes.

"Me neither," Kurt agreed, feeling his cheeks start to burn. "I just..."

"Come here," Blaine said softly.

Kurt swallowed and allowed his eyes to make contact with Blaine's, and walked forward a few steps until he was close enough for Blaine to take him in his arms.

Still smiling shyly, they moved toward each other slowly until their lips met, and Kurt sighed and let one hand move to cup Blaine's cheek while his other arm wound around his waist.

_Oh. _

It was slow, the build-up, but before too long their nerves had burned away and the comfort was creeping back in and _oh, right.__This is what it feels like to kiss him._

Blaine pulled back slightly and smiled and then hugged him tightly.

"I _missed_ you," he murmured into Kurt's hair.

"I missed you too," Kurt answered softly. "Your letters were beautiful."

"So were yours. Do you...do you want to come up to my room?"

Kurt inhaled shakily at the thought of what had happened _last_ time he'd spent time in Blaine's room.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I really do."

Kurt let Blaine lead him into the house and up the stairs by the hand, his fingers warm and solid and perfect, and God, Kurt had missed just holding _hands _with Blaine.

"Is anyone else home?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Lila," Blaine answered. "She's out by the pool, though."

"Really? And I managed to make it into your house without choking half to death on second-hand marijuana smoke? Impressive."

They reached Blaine's room, and Blaine turned to face him as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, well, she's kind of been cutting back since the last time you were here." Blaine gave Kurt a small, lopsided grin. "It's kind of nice."

"I imagine it is," Kurt answered softly, resting his hands on Blaine's hips.

Blaine shrugged. "We spent a lot of time together over the past couple of weeks. I really liked it, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me neither," Kurt murmured, leaning in to press his lips lightly against Blaine's.

Blaine leaned back against the door as Kurt leaned into Blaine, and they kissed softly. It was slow and sweet and chaste, and it reminded Kurt so much of their first few days as boyfriends. Everything had been so breathless and exciting then, every tiny touch making him blush and swoon and shiver at the sheer magnitude of what it all _meant._

Kurt suddenly choked back a sob, and Blaine pulled back looking just as bewildered as Kurt felt.

"Kurt?" He asked uncertainly. "What...?"

"I...I'm sorry," Kurt breathed.

Blaine's look of concern only increased. "But what's wrong? Kurt, did I-"

"No," Kurt cut in quickly, seeing all too clearly the dangerous path of fear and self-doubt that Blaine was heading down. "Nothing is _wrong,_ Blaine. I just...I'm an emotional person. And...and..."

And _damn it,_ Kurt couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he didn't even understand why.

Blaine started to pull back even more, and Kurt reached out to clutch his hand tightly. He led Blaine over to the bed and sat down, pulling Blaine down beside him and burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Instinctively, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and placed a gentle kiss to his temple, and that made Kurt cry even harder because it was _exactly_ what he had wanted Blaine to do.

They were silent for a few moments, save for Kurt's soft sobs. Finally, Blaine whispered Kurt's name without loosening their embrace, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you," he choked out.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured in response.

"No, Blaine, I – I _love _you. I love you so much...I love you _too_ much."

"No," Blaine answered quietly. "Not too much. _Never_ too much."

Kurt sat up so he could look into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine reached over to his nightstand to grab a box of tissues and hand Kurt one. Kurt gave a short laugh at the fact that this action almost made him start to cry in earnest again, and Blaine was sort of looking at him like he was crazy, but there was so much affection in his eyes as well that Kurt realized _God, _ Blaine would still love him even if he really _was _crazy.

Kurt blew his nose as delicately as he could manage, and allowed Blaine to swipe the moisture under his eyes with his thumbs and kiss his tear-stained cheeks. When Kurt finally felt a bit more composed, he looked at Blaine.

"I love you so much that it scares me, Blaine," he said, and it was the most terrifying admission that he had ever made to anyone in his life. "When I see you and talk to you every day it still scares me, but I get _used_ to the fear, and it's such an exhilarating kind of fear, and...just...not seeing you or hearing your voice for two whole weeks, and all we had were those letters, and those letters made me feel so _naked, _Blaine, like even more naked than I feel when I don't have clothes on, and..." Kurt swallowed. "Am I making any sense at all?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, more quietly than Kurt had ever heard him before. "Yeah, you're making perfect sense. And you're not the only one, Kurt. I feel it too."

"And it scares you? In your letter – you said it scares you too," Kurt said timidly.

"Well...yes. I mean, it scares me when I really think about it, because if I ever lost you I would never recover. And I know it would be safer if I held back, but I can't think of anything better than just...I don't know..._free-falling_ into it. Because even if you ever break my heart, Kurt, it will still be worth it."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, nervous. "I mean, Blaine, we're so _young._ What if we're _too_ young to-"

"Stop it," Blaine said, his voice gentle but very firm. "We're not too young. People do find their soul mates in high school. It's not common but it does happen. And you can't convince me that you're not my soul mate, Kurt. You _can't."_

Kurt laughed. "I won't try. Even though I don't believe in souls."

Blaine rolled his eyes slightly but smiled, cupping Kurt's cheek. "This is _so_ not the time to get back into that discussion."

Kurt folded his palm around the back of Blaine's hand and leaned into the combined touch. "Blaine, I know what it feels like to lose someone vital. My mom was _everything _to me, and I can't..." Kurt closed his eyes. "You can't ever leave me, Blaine. And you can't ever die. You're not allowed."

Blaine pulled him back into a tight hug. "Okay, but the same goes for you. You're the best person in the world, Kurt."

"Well, now you're just stating the obvious," Kurt answered with a smirk.

Blaine laughed against Kurt's neck, and Kurt felt the laugh all through Blaine's body and all through his _own_ body, and suddenly it hit him, _really _hit him, that he might possibly just be able to keep hearing and _feeling_ Blaine's laughter for the rest of his life.

"I want to marry you someday," Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself, because Blaine had said they should just free-fall into it, and that, apparently, was what Kurt was doing.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, and then finally, just seconds before Kurt allowed the panic to set in, Blaine quietly said "I've been thinking about marrying you since the day you sang Blackbird."

Kurt sat bolt upright and stared at Blaine hard, and Blaine's eyes were entirely open and he didn't flinch or even blink.

And then Kurt was on him.

He didn't think, he _couldn't _think anymore, because they had finally done it, they had laid it all out, naked and helpless and trembling before each other, they had allowed the free-fall, hearts wide open and not a safety net in sight.

And then they had _caught _each other.

Blaine wanted this as much as Kurt did, and there was no more room for doubt. Blaine wanted _forever_ with Kurt, and they might scare themselves with the intensity of their own feelings, but they would never scare each other.

Kurt was pretty sure he had never been so turned on in his life.

He pushed Blaine flat on his back and climbed on top of him, kisses racing past soft and gentle and sweet into wet and needy and hard, And Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's sides and let them slide down to Kurt's hips and then across his ass, where he let them come to rest, stroking circles over the swell of Kurt's ass and moaning into his mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled. "I...can we...do you want to..."

"Oh my _God, _Blaine, we haven't had sex in two weeks – why are you still wearing clothes?"

Blaine kissed him hard and then rolled them both over so that he was on top of Kurt. He started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, sighing with joy as Kurt's body was revealed.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine said, following the path of the buttons with his lips, kissing each new inch of skin that was exposed. When he finished with the buttons he urged Kurt's shoulders up so that he could slide the shirt off completely, and Kurt took advantage of his slightly elevated position by grabbing Blaine's shirt by the hem and dragging it over his head.

Kurt mewled softly into Blaine's mouth as their bare chests met, warm and soft against each other. He reached for Blaine's waistband and made short work of his belt, scrambling to unzip his fly.

Blaine stilled Kurt's hands. "Hey," he said softly. "Slow down."

Kurt stared at him. "I _never_ thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth at a time like this, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled. "I don't mean stop, I just...it's been two weeks, Kurt. I want to _savor_ you."

Kurt leaned in toward Blaine's ear, kissing a stray curl that looped around the front of his lobe and was too adorable to resist. "I think you can savor me just _fine_ with your pants off," Kurt whispered, knowing full well how breathless and husky he sounded.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. Good point. You're right."

"I usually am," Kurt replied with a smirk, going back to work on Blaine's pants. He did move a bit more slowly this time, resisting the urge to just _rip_ them off, and instead slid them slowly down his hips and legs.

Kurt bit his lip so hard he would have been afraid of breaking the skin if he had room in his brain to even think about it. But his brain was completely and utterly consumed by the sight of Blaine lying before him, clad in only a pair of thin white cotton boxer briefs, his half-hard state rapidly advancing toward fully hard as Kurt stared at him.

"You shouldn't be allowed," Kurt murmured, only half aware that he was speaking out loud.

"I...what?"

Kurt blushed. "To be so sexy, I mean. Just - _God,_ Blaine. Look at you."

"I'd rather look at _you,_" Blaine replied seductively, and Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked, but lifted his hips to allow Blaine to work his jeans down his legs.

"You always wear such tight pants," Blaine muttered.

"Are you complaining?"

"I only complain about it when I'm trying to get them off. But trust me, it's the next best thing to having you naked all the time." Blaine paused. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Very astute."

"God, this whole time...and you weren't wearing any _underwear..."_

In that moment Blaine seemed to forget about his professed desire to savor Kurt. He scrambled up Kurt's body and threw his weight down on top of him, causing Kurt to heave a soft grunt. Kurt managed to work Blaine's underwear at least down to mid-thigh before he became far too distracted by Blaine sucking on his Adam's apple and rubbing their cocks together in slow circles.

"_Blaine,"_ he groaned. "Fuck, I want you, I _want_ you, I love you, I just...j-just love you, _oh..."_

"You have me," Blaine panted. "Always. I love you, _God, _I love you..."

They lost themselves in tangled utterings of love and lust, moving together faster as they became slick with sweat and precum. Blaine managed to fully liberate himself from his underwear at some point along the way, wrapping his legs around Kurt to pull him even closer. Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass firmly, squeezing hard as he bucked up against him. It didn't take long before they both came, clutching one another and crying out, Blaine first and then Kurt mere seconds after.

They clung together gasping until they could breathe properly, and then they were kissing, and before long they were both starting to get hard again.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, kissing slow and languid up the side of his neck. "What do you want?"

Blaine let his eyes flutter closed as he sighed deeply, licking his lips. "I want...I want to make you feel good."

Kurt paused his ministrations. "That isn't an answer, Blaine."

"I know, I just..." Blaine laughed softly. "I can't decide. I just want _you."_

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's stomach, moving his head up so that he could look down into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine, will you..." he trailed off with a slight blush, but pushed on before Blaine could encourage him not to be shy. "Will you tell me something that we haven't done yet, that you want to do?" He cocked his head to the side and watched Blaine's features move into a thoughtful expression.

"Well," Blaine answered, and he was blushing a little himself, "I've always wanted to...um...watch you."

"Like...watch me masturbate? Because you've seen-"

"No," Blaine interrupted with a sheepish grin. "Well yes, sort of. I'd...I think it would be really sexy to watch you um...stretch yourself. You know. And...um..." and suddenly Blaine was blushing more than just a little.

"And what?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's chest. Blaine reached out for him and rested his hand on Kurt's hip.

"It might freak you out," Blaine said seriously.

"Okay. Well, how badly do you think it might make me freak out?"

"To be honest, the idea of telling you is kind of freaking _me_ out."

"Blaine." Kurt stroked his cheek softly, and gave him a single, feather-light kiss on the lips.

"We...I don't want it to be like that between us. You know how much I love you, and I think today we allowed things to grow a bit more intense for us emotionally."

Blaine nodded in agreement, silently waiting for Kurt to continue.

"Well, I think part of that is finding the little cracks in our trust and, well, _fixing_ them. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me _anything._ If I don't like what you suggest then I will most definitely tell you, but I won't judge you and I won't stop loving you. Okay?"

Blaine exhaled heavily, not having realized he was holding his breath while Kurt spoke.

"Okay," he agreed. "Well, I...I like it when you take control, Kurt."

"All right, but that isn't exactly new information," Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but I mean...I'd like it if you would _really_ take control. Like...um..."

"Like?" Kurt gently prodded after Blaine let his words hang for a bit too long.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Sometimes I think about...I mean, I think I would really like it if you would tie me to the headboard. Not handcuffs or anything, just...maybe a scarf or something. And then..."

"You've fantasized about this," Kurt murmured, scrutinizing him. Blaine swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Tell me what I do in your fantasy after I tie you to the headboard," Kurt pressed, an edge of forcefulness to his voice. The word choice and tone seemed to break Blaine's hesitation almost entirely.

"You..oh, God. You tie me up and then you stretch yourself out and...and it's _so _hot, but you don't let me touch, and then you ride me. You ride me really, really _hard._ And you set the pace and do whatever you want to me, whatever you want to _yourself,_ and all I can do is just...just lie there and _take _it."

By the time he finished speaking, Blaine's breathing had become slightly ragged and his cock had gotten even harder against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt stared at him.

"So..." Blaine said meekly, averting his eyes from Kurt's gaze. "Are you freaked out?"

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine's closet. "Where is your Dalton uniform?" he asked.

"What? It's, uh, all the way to the right in a dry-cleaning bag. Why?"

Kurt turned to him with a dark, sexy smile.

"Because I'm going to tie you to the headboard with your Dalton tie, and then I'm going to ride you until you scream," he responded evenly.

Blaine whimpered and clutched at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Kurt found the uniform and carefully removed the tie. "You're probably going to want to get this pressed again before school starts. Maybe I shouldn't..."

"NO! I mean, fine. I'll get it pressed. I don't care. Just do it, Kurt, _please."_

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him as he moved toward the bed. Blaine looked so wrecked _already_, and all they'd done was talk about what they were planning to do.

Kurt sat down beside Blaine holding the tie. "Blaine, are you sure?"

Blaine stared at him incredulously, but Kurt held up a hand before he could protest. "I just mean...fantasizing about something and actually _doing_ it are two entirely different things. This...I mean, it means so much to me that you trust me this much, but I-"

"Kurt, I trust you _completely._ But if _you_ don't want to do this, Kurt, don't feel like you have to. I mean, I like everything that we already do. As long as I'm touching you I'm happy."

"No," Kurt said, smiling. "I mean yes, I like everything we've already done too. But I do want to do this. I...I want to, Blaine, really." Kurt flushed slightly and bit his lip, looking thoughtful. "Do we need, like...a safe word or something?"

Blaine laughed. "No, I don't think so. I mean, 'stop' or 'let me go' should work fine. I don't think I'd say either of those things if I didn't mean them."

"Well, then," Kurt said with a smirk. "Hands above your head, please, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine eagerly moved his hands until they reached the headboard. He curled his fingers around the wooden slats for good measure while Kurt carefully knotted the tie around both the headboard and Blaine's wrists.

"All right, give that a try," he said after a moment. Blaine gave a few hard tugs. His wrists were firmly secured.

"Is it comfortable?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said breathlessly. "It's fine. It's _perfect._"

Kurt moved back into a kneeling position and stared at him.

"_Jesus,_ Blaine," he groaned. "You look...I don't think I have the words for how you look right now."

Kurt hadn't had this particular fantasy before, but he suddenly couldn't imagine how he had lived without it. Seeing Blaine, naked and spread out and fully aroused, his gorgeous body offered up to Kurt like Christmas in August, his wrists attached to the bed with his prep school tie, the look of aching desire in his eyes-

Kurt swallowed. This whole business of free-falling into scary levels of love and trust and intimacy was fucking _awesome._

Kurt found the nearly-empty bottle of almond oil in Blaine's bedside table drawer, and coated his fingers.

Kurt straddled Blaine and looked him in the eye. "You want to watch me get myself ready to take you, don't you?"

Blaine whimpered in reply.

Kurt raised his oil-slicked hands to his nipples and began to tease them gently.

"This feels so good, Blaine," Kurt murmured, not taking his eyes off of him for a second. "Do you have any idea how much I touched myself over the past two weeks? How many different ways? I wanted you so badly that I could barely hold still sometimes."

Kurt let one hand slowly trail down to his cock, and he began to stroke himself very, very slowly. With his other hand, he firmly grasped Blaine's cock and began pumping him as well, using the same deliberate pace on both of them. Blaine began to writhe beneath him.

"Kurt," he groaned, arching his back slightly and pulling against the Dalton tie. _"Please."_

Kurt leaned forward, allowing his lips to ghost across the shell of Blaine's ear. "Sometimes I would just touch myself for _hours. _I'd read my favorite passages from your letters while I made myself come."

Blaine let out a tiny, strangled sound.

Kurt sat up again, and squeezed more almond oil onto his fingers.

"I didn't finger myself that much, though," he said conversationally, "so I'm probably pretty tight. It might take awhile before I'm ready to take you."

Blaine bit his lip to stifle his loud, ragged breathing, his eyes glazed with lust and his cock so hard it was leaking.

Kurt shuffled forward until his knees were bracketing Blaine's head. He balanced himself on one knee, moving a pillow out of the way to allow himself to plant the foot of his other leg firmly on the mattress, knee pressed against the headboard.

His legs were spread wide, and his hole was directly above Blaine's face.

Kurt reached behind himself and slowly teased his entrance, moaning loudly at the contact.

"God, Blaine, I can't wait to feel you inside me. It's been so long. I want you to fuck me so badly."

Kurt slowly pushed his index finger inside himself, and Blaine cried out and arched his hips uselessly into the air.

"Kurt...I swear, you're going to make me come, just from seeing this," he panted.

"Well then," Kurt said crisply, pulling his finger out. "I suppose I should probably stop."

"No! No, please, I swear I won't. I won't come. I won't."

"I don't want you to come until you're inside me," Kurt said in his bossiest tone.

"I promise," Blaine stuttered brokenly. "Just _please_ don't stop. You look so incredible like this, Kurt, I can't even...I just..._please."_

Kurt couldn't get over how much it was turning him on to hear Blaine beg.

"Well, I don't know," Kurt mused, his casual tone a poor mask for his malicious intent. "You sound like you're close. Maybe I should just go hang out downstairs for a bit and give you a chance to cool off."

"No," Blaine whispered. "No, Kurt, please no."

Kurt shifted slightly and looked down at him. Blaine was trembling.

"Do you want me to untie you?" Kurt asked, suddenly concerned that he may be taking this too far.

"_No!_ Please don't. Don't untie me and don't...don't _move_. I mean, move your fingers, but...Kurt, please touch yourself again. I promise not to come."

And the way he said it, like a chastised schoolboy, turned Kurt on far more than was probably healthy, but fuck if he cared, because Blaine was lying beneath him begging Kurt to finger himself.

Kurt guided his index finger back in, adding his middle finger soon after. He reached his left arm out to grasp the headboard for additional support as he pushed back against his fingers, throwing his head back with a wail when he found his prostate.

Kurt slipped a third finger in and began fucking down on his hand in earnest, losing himself a bit in the stretch and the burn and the jolts of electric pleasure. Blaine was squirming on the bed, making delicious little noises of pure want while he watched Kurt grow stretched and slick above him, droplets of almond oil and precum falling onto his cheeks and forehead as Kurt worked his fingers ever faster.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Blaine breathed, barely a whisper. He wanted Kurt so badly he was _shaking._

Kurt eased himself back down onto both knees and moved until he was hovering above Blaine's cock, thighs trembling. He drizzled a bit more almond oil onto Blaine and slicked him up before placing his palms onto Blaine's abdomen and slowly sinking down onto his lap.

Both boys cried out simultaneously at the contact. Kurt continued to slide down until Blaine was balls-deep inside of him.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Blaine," Kurt whimpered. Blaine mindlessly struggled against the Dalton tie, his body clearly instructing him to reach out for Kurt, to touch him.

Kurt lifted himself up before dropping back down onto Blaine's cock, moaning deeply at the gorgeous intensity of this new position.

It took a moment for him to find the rhythm he was looking for, but once he found it the pleasure washed over him like a hot bath. He could already tell how sore his legs were going to be, but he didn't care. Not when he was able to angle Blaine's cock forcefully against his prostate again and again. Not when Blaine was moaning and writhing beneath him, spread out and delicious, hands bound, Kurt's to take because Blaine wanted it that way. He _wanted_ Kurt to claim and own him completely, to take control and have his way with him.

"I love you," Kurt gasped, bouncing up and down vigorously.

"I love you too," Blaine groaned, his voice gravelly and dripping with pure sex. "Love you so much, Kurt, more than anything in the world..."

Kurt sped up his movements, ignoring the burn in his thighs and the cramping in his calves, and Blaine raised his hips to crash against him with every downward thrust. Their ability to use language deteriorated swiftly, and they were left with broken cries and half-formed words, until Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hips and pushed against him hard, hitting his prostate against Blaine's cock _just right _and screaming while he came.

It was extremely difficult to keep moving after that when all he wanted to do was slump down beside Blaine, but Blaine had trusted him to take control, and that meant making sure that Blaine was taken care of too. Kurt whimpered as he started to move again, Blaine's cock hitting his too-sensitive prostate and sending sparks of pleasure-pain up his spine.

"Kurt...you don't have to..." Blaine began, but Kurt clenched around him and dragged himself up before slamming back down, Blaine's intended words swallowed by a distorted cry of pleasure. Kurt thrust himself down onto Blaine's cock three more times before Blaine was calling his name and coming hard, filling him up with a beautiful warmth that had become just familiar enough for him to miss _so much_ during their time apart.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine with a groan, stretching his legs and flexing his feet a bit before moving to untie Blaine from the headboard.

Blaine looked dazed, and simply stared at Kurt while his nimble fingers worked at the knots until Blaine's hands were free.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine before lying down on his side, his head cradled on Blaine's chest.

Blaine brought his arms down and wrapped them tightly around Kurt.

"So. How...how was that?" Kurt ventured, twisting the Dalton tie in his hands.

Blaine laughed softly. "Whatever happened to my blushing baby penguin?" He asked. Kurt smacked him lightly.

"Seriously though, Kurt, that was _amazing_. Thank you so much."

"Thank _you," _Kurt murmured. "I definitely think we should add that to the menu."

Blaine gave him a squeeze. "Agreed. How's the tie?"

Kurt tried not to smile. "It's seen better days," he admitted. "It got a bit frayed. I'm sorry. I can buy you another one."

Blaine snorted. "Please. It was worth it. It was _so_ worth it."

"Well..." Kurt ventured, "maybe you don't need another one."

"Oh? Are you suggesting I wear a sex tie to school?"

Kurt laughed. "No. Although that would be hot. Well, as long as you never called it a 'sex tie' again, that is. No, I mean...you know, Dalton's expensive."

"Um, yeah..."

"I just...I'll miss seeing you every day. The past two weeks were pure _torture,_ Blaine. How are we going to live that way for the entire school year?"

"It's not the same, Kurt. We'll be able to see each other in the afternoons and on the weekends, just like before. We'll be able to talk and skype and..."

"But it's not the same as it was before," Kurt responded softly. "I'm even more in love with you than I was then and I just...I want to see you. I want to spend every moment of my day with you." He took a deep breath. "I think you should consider transferring to McKinley."

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Kurt, I can't."

Kurt sighed. "I thought you might say that."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that-"

"I know, Blaine, it's fine."

Blaine was quiet again, and Kurt closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat, felt the warm skin and wiry hair beneath his cheek. He would take whatever he could get with Blaine until they were old enough to have true freedom together, even if it _was_ just afternoons and weekends.

Finally, Blaine spoke.

"Can I...just think about it?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I don't know how realistic an idea it is, but I'll...I'll think about it. I don't want to be away from you either, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt murmured, and let his eyes fall closed again, his cheek pressed firmly against Blaine's heart.


End file.
